For My Pride And My Promise
by allergic-reaction
Summary: What really is the Fon Master's secret life like? Read and you'll see. Ion x Synch, Ion x Anise onesided. Spoilers for after Adsorption Gate.
1. For My Pride And My Promise

For My Pride and My Promise

* * *

Hi everyone; It's kinda been awhile, hasn't it? Go ahead, harass me all you want... 

On the other, non-abusive, hand, I figured I'd write a fic about TOA, with all of its... originality. So, here it is, as expected.

And, before I forget... Disclaimer: I do not own TOA. Enough said about that. Oh, and this will contain some Ion x Synch-ness. Alot of it. Deal with it, and enjoy.

* * *

_Tlip... tlip... tlip._ I hit my pen against the edge of the table, wondering what I should write; how to confess my feelings... _Tlip._ What to write... to him _Tlip. _I sigh loudly and drop my head to the desktop in defeat. _Tlip._ I shove the papers off of the desk in disgust and sigh once again. _Tlip.  
_

Later, I lift my head from the desk, and I blink a few times. My room is... much darker than it was a few minutes ago... or whenever I gave up writing my letter.

"Hey," I hear a voice emerge from behind me. I turn in shock, only to notice that Synch is behind me. "It's about time you got up."

"Ah! Synch?" I stand up immediatly, my face ablaze. "Wha-what are you doing here? I-I thought..." I say as I regain my posture.

"Ion." He looks at me, leaning against the wall, completely unaware of my idiotic behaviour. I respond with a simple glance. "Shut up."

I smile and walk over to the opposite wall and stand in front of Synch. "So... what brings you to a place like this? I know you love Daath as much as Asch likes Luke..."

"..." Synch looked at me, but still refused to move. "I was here on official buisness with the other Rokujinshou, and when I was done..." He moved away where he was standing. "...I decided to come visit you."

This, of course, made me blush furiously, and made me very nervous. "Synch..." I looked down and covered my face. "...But I thought...?"

"Of course, I'm not finished here. I... have to tell you something." I snapped my eyes open quickly and staggered backwards. '_Is he...? Does he feel the same way...?'_

"Ion, I need..." He started, and I looked at him and nodded like a fool. Naturally, he stared at me like I was an idiot, and he smiled and blushed before he continued.

_'Say it... Say it...!'_

"I need those reports on the miasma toxicosis patients."

I stared blankly at him and just about fell over. I walked slowly and like I was dead over to my desk, and grabbed them. I walked over to him and handed him the papers.

"Ion." He said, looking over the papers, looking like he had saw the world end. I looked blankly at him again, and realized the papers I had given him were... "What the hell are _these_?" He showed me the papers and, of course, my analysis was right.

Those papers definetly were _not_ the miasma toxicosis reports. They were the doodles I would draw during the Score meetings. They were also the papers that I had my drafts on; my drafts of my letters to Synch!

Synch and I both looked like we had died.

Minutes of silence passed and I was the first one to speak. "Synch... about those papers..."

Synch put his a finger up to my face. "Ion." He looked at me and walked over to me, where I was leaning on my desk, due to the shock. "It's... nice to know the fact that you... like... me," he choked out the word_ like_ as if it were a bug, "But the thing is..."

'_Oh, Yulia, here it comes...'_

"Ion... I kinda like you, too..." He said, looking away from me, blushing furiously.

He responded in kind by placing his arms around my waist. "Synch, I know what it feels like... to be alone." I said to him, closing my eyes lightly.

"No, Ion. I think you mean 'to have no one to relate to'. Am I incorrect?" He said, wrapping his arms around me tighter. I simply nodded and smiled.

"It's nice... to have someone who understands me." He sighed and relaxed his grip slightly.

Then, I heard voices outside the door. The sounded like... the Commandant and Mohs' voices?

"Damn!" Synch let go quickly and shoved me toward my other room. "Ion, go into the other room and hide; If they find you-" He whispered in my ear before I cut him off. "No, Synch. We'll face this -together. I mean, what's the worse thing that could happen? You're just getting some reports, right?"

Synch smiled and nodded as the door opened. "Now, _Fon Master_," He spat out the word Fon Master, and I pretended to be offended, "Isn't it about time you gave me those reports?" I sighed and 'gave in', and shoved him the papers. Mohs and Van stared at us and exchanged confused glances. "Synch, I'll take those reports, seeing as you failed to deliver them _three and a half hours ago." _Van said, slightly disgusted, as he snatched the papers. He whispered something into Mohs' ear and they both walked out.

Synch and I waited nervously until we heard the faint hum of the fonic glyph. When we heard it, I sighed a sigh of relief. "That was close, right Synch?" I looked behind me, only to see Synch distracted by a picture on my desk.

"Synch...?" I said, walking over to him and Ilooked at the picture.

"Ion, this picture is the picture of all seven of us..." He said, taking the picture into his hands. "All seven replicas before...well, you remember." I stared at the picture and nearly cried. "I remember that moment..."

"That was the moment where I first met you."

* * *

Hurray... it's done and it kinda sucks! Too bad, though. 

Reveiws are appreciated, always-


	2. Watashi O Taihen Ai Suru?

Watashi o Taihen ai Suru?

* * *

Hurray; It's the second chapter of _For My Pride and My Promise. _Enjoy... :D (Still in Ion's point of veiw.) oh, and slight Anise x Ion, one-sided.

* * *

"...Ion...?" A heard a high-pitched voice ring in my head. "...Synch?" It rang again. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me violently. This, of course, had awakened me. I looked up at the ceiling, where a single light shone down, and blinked my eyes. I pretended I was still sleeping, so I closed them immediatly. 

"Now, now," I heard a voice start off, "This isn't what it--"

"Don't you interrupt me, Synch!" The tiny voice ordered. "Ion! Wake up!" I felt the small hand shake me again violently, it balling up into a fist, and pounding on my shoulder. That meant one thing.

Anise.

I opened my eyes again, to avoid any further abuse to my shoulder. "What?" I said, sleepily.

"Ion! Explain what in Yulia's name you are doing in the same bed as _him._" She yelled, obviously upset.

I heard feet move around in the other room, along with small discussion. Anise had apparently brought everyone else, too.

I swear if I wasn't the Fon Master I'd...

"Ion!" She shouted again, this time gripping onto my shirt, pulling me off of my bed. I heard a sigh of disgust emerge from the other room, and the door open.

"Anise," I heard another, smoother, calmer voice say, "I think that's enough interrogation for now. Why don't we let them get fully dressed?" Jade. Then, he dragged the fuming and rebelling Anise out of the room.

I, now sprawled on the floor, looked at myself. I was fully dressed... what _did_ happen last night? Did I... did we...?

I shook my head, removing the thought from my head. I do remember what happened though, and nothing... happened.

I looked at Synch, who looked as nervous as I probably did. As soon as the noise in the other room started up again, Synch got up from the bed and came over to help me up. "Are you alright?" He asked me, in which I replied with a simple nod. He smiled slightly and I took the hand he offered.

"Synch... what happened last night?" I asked, fiddling with my shirt, trying to recall last night.

He sighed and explained. "We were looking at a picture last night, and you said you felt tired. You then collapsed for some reason, so I carried you to bed, and there, I fell asleep, also." I nodded and sat on my bed. But why did Anise think...?

I unbeknownst said that out loud, still in awe. Synch sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. My guess would be that she's jealous."

Later, after silence and things sorted out, Synch and I walked into the other room, where Luke, Anise, and the rest stood, and their small discussions slowly silenced. I laughed nervously and stepped back, and closed the other door.

"Ooh! Let me at him! Let me at that Synch!" Anise said, trying to escape Jade's arms. Guy had whispered something into Luke's ear, in which Luke sighed and nodded.

"Ahem," Luke cleared his throat and looked at Synch and me. "We sort of need you today, Ion, so--"

Anise broke free of Jade's grasp and came after me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and dug her head into my chest, which caused me to stagger backward, into the wall. "Ion, please!"

I exchanged glances with Synch and everyone else. Anise started to cry slightly, from what I felt. "Ion, I..." She dug her head in deeper, which caused me to flinch slightly.

"Ion, I love you... too." She said, releasing her grip, and she fell to the floor. "Ah?" I squeaked out.

Jade stepped forward from the small, astonished crowd in my room, and picked up Anise. "She's had a rough week, you know her mother hasn't been feeling well, and her disease is possibly terminal." He said, looking at me. "Might we borrow your room?" I nodded my head and moved toward my desk, which I grabbed, trying to keep from collapsing, myself.

Later, everyone stood in my chamber, not speaking. Natalia was the first to speak. "Fon Master," She said, standing next to my mirror, "You do know that we are not mad at you, right?" I nodded lightly.

She sighed and I looked at Synch, who was preoccupied with Anise. Luke was standing next to Tear, who was exhausted from curing Anise, and Guy was standing with Natalia and Jade.

"Hm..." I heard a small voice whine. "Ah... Ion...?" She said, still dreaming. "No... Stop, Arietta!" She screamed, and everyone's attention turned to her. I walked over to her, alarmed and confused.

"Tear! What's wrong with An--" I spoke before I was interrupted by another shriek from Anise.

"Ah! Stop!" She said, moving violently, and stopped before screaming once again. "Ah...Where are you... Ion?" She had drifted back into sleep.

Moments passed, filled with silence and tension. "What the hell is going on with Anise?" Luke said before standing up. I sat on the floor, next to Synch, who was holding onto my shoulders, leaning on me.

I looked up, and Luke looked at me. "I... You'd better not put any more stress on Anise-- We don't want this to happen everyday." I nodded. He was obviously angry with me, but not purpously... at least I hoped.

A few hours later, I had drifted into sleep on Synch's shoulder, and Guy, Tear, and Natalia had also. Synch, Luke and Jade were all monitoring Anise's activity. When I had woken up, nothing had changed. Anise had shifted from her back, to her side, and that was it.

"I... think I should go." Synch said. He apparently didn't realize I was awake. I grasped onto his arm, but I doubt he noticed. "You can't leave; you know what that would do to Ion's morale." Jade said, sounding somewhat serious.

"...I know, but I still must. Van and the others are most likely wondering where I am." He persisted, shifting his weight to his legs.

"...Synch, please..." I said, holding his arm tighter. "...Not until Anise is awake. Please?" I looked up at him with tired, pleading eyes. This, of course, made him smile and made him nod. "Alright, I suppose if you say..." He said, and sat back down.

Anise had started to move again, and she flipped back over to her back. "Hm? Wha...Where am I?" She said sleepily as she examined my room. Tear and Natalia woke up, whilst Guy was still sleeping, muttering something about Fon Machines. Surprising.

I stood up, while I was still holding onto Synch's arm, so I pulled him up, too. "Anise! You're awake!" I shouted and startled everyone.

Anise stared at me, her face bright red. "I-Ion...?" She covered her face and turned away. "I... I..." I smiled and walked over to her. "It's alright, Anise. I'm not mad at you, or anything."

She sat up and uncovered her face, still not looking at me. "But I suppose you wouldn't understand..." She paused and sighed. "I still love you, Ion." She then bolted up from my bed and walked over to Synch, and she glared up at him. "I won't lose to you!" She said and bolted out of my room.

As I watched her leave, I couldn't help but laugh, and that made everyone look over to me. "Hm? What's so funny, Ion?" Jade said, while he walked over to Guy, about ready to kick him.

I smiled and stopped laughing. "Synch has competition; I didn't realize I was a fight waiting to happen!" Tear couldn't help but smile. She had the look of 'It's so... cute...' on her face. Jade then kicked Guy, which caused him to wake up. "We're leaving." Jade said, pushing up his glasses. "Y-You don't have to kick me!" He said, bolting upright.

After that, everyone had migrated to my office, where Anise was waiting, still refusing to look at Synch or me. "Well, I guess we'll be heading off then," Luke had started, and then he looked around the room. "...We'll see you tomorrow, Ion?" I nodded, and we said our farewell, and everyone left.

"Well, then." Synch said, leaning on my desk. I looked at him and folded my arms. "'Well, then.' What? I thought you were leaving?" I said, obviously tricked.

Synch laughed. "I wasn't really going to leave. I just noticed that you and Anise were starting to wake up, so I figured that that would wake her up, and you would stop me." He paused. "I'm not completely stupid."

I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "No, you're not..." I then leaned onto him, looking into his eyes. "And that's why I love you."

Synch smiled and put his arms around my waist. "It's odd." I looked at him, confused. "You're the only one I can be comfortable showing my true self around." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That makes me feel important, then."

His face turned serious as he pulled me closer. "You're the most important thing in my life, Ion." He took one of his hands and put it in my hair, toying with it. I then blushed and looked at Synch, embarassed, as he drew his face closer to mine. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine.

He then kissed me and my face flared. I kissed him back lightly, due to the fact that I was so embarassed. We broke apart and both of our faces were as red as the Fifth Fonon. "Ah..." was the only thing that left my mouth. Synch turned away from me. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry." I then turned his face toward mine, and kissed him. He seemed shocked, but then caught on and kissed me back deeply.

I then broke away and smiled. "Thanks, Synch." I said, shyly. Synch tried to hide his face, which was still red. "F-For what?" I looked at him and then looked away. "Nevermind." I said, walking to my room.

Synch looked up and over to me. "Hm? Where are you going?" I looked back and smiled. "I'm going to bed. You're welcome to come with me." I said, with no ill intentions. This made Synch nearly fall over. "Wha-what?" He shouted, nervously, his face extremely red. "What did you think I meant...?" My face went red after I said that, thinking about what he must have imagined. "Y-You know my rules!" I shouted, not trying to sound upset.

I then walked into my room and changed into different clothing. While I was changing into my shirt, Synch walked into my room. Of course, I was staring the opposite way, so I didn't notice he was eyeing me the whole time. Before I finished changing, I felt two cold hands on my bare shoulders and I jumped. "Ah! Synch?" I felt him nod and slide his cold hands don my back.

"No ill intentions, right?" He said, breathing on my neck. I smiled and nodded. "No ill intentions."

* * *

Hurray for random plot twists...? 

Reveiw, please. : )


	3. Author's Note! Please Read

Author's Note: You guys, my loyal fans/favouriters/watchers/etc:

I don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not. I really like Tales of the Abyss and Synch/Ion, but I have no inspiration, so I'll leave it up to you guys. Should I continue this story or not? (If you look at my profile, I already have alot of story ideas. X))

Thank you all so much! xoxoxo & hearts!


End file.
